toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Toastmasters Wiki
If you went to Toronto, please visit Current events Leave this Wikicity's founder Erich Viedge a message by clicking User talk:Erichv right|thumb|120px Update details of your Area, Division and district competitions here Looking for your next Area, Division or District event? Click Current events on the left hand side or here * Need a sponsor for your conference? Click here * It's also Conference season Click here for details of District 74's "Kammacon" conference and to see how you can use a wiki to add value to your district's conference! Please help expand stubs. Links in red are blank pages. Please add something to those, too. =About Toastmasters= FAQs for new members * How to join a Toastmasters Club * Start here at OKTM's excellent FAQ: http://oktm.ca/page6.htm Bear in mind, though, that clubs do things differently in different parts of the world. For example, in South Africa there are very few lunch or breakfast clubs and most meetings have at least one (if not three) formal toasts. (In Canada there seem to be more lunch clubs and fewer toasts). But the FAQ is excellent and covers the main points. The place to find a club is on the official Toastmasters website http://www.toastmasters.org * What's the Etiquette of a Meeting * What to expect -- The Ideal Program * Who's who -- what the club's Office Bearers do (and why they have funny names) =Be a better speaker= * How to choose a topic for your speech Click on the above link (choose a topic) for the titles of other people's speeches. That may give you some inspiration! * How to structure your speech for your audience * Specific Tips Per Assignment * Quotations * Using humour in speaking * How to win competitions * Get a mentor. You'll be amazed at how effective it is! For more information... * How the mentor / protégé relationship works. * What if you don't like your mentor / Protégé :The Daylighters club -- in Beaverton, OR USA -- has defined how they want to operates their mentor program. A copy of their mentor policy is available at http://www.geocities.com/daylighters_tm/policy/mentor.html . :It talks about the operation of the program. the role of the Mentor, the role Protégé (or Mentee) and how the VP-Education assigns Mentors. The program can be adapted to fit your club's needs. =Be a better leader= Run a better club Are you running an excellent club? * Evaluate your club -- or the club you're visiting -- with this tool: Ideal Club Get bums on seats * Why people leave and how to stop them doing so. Churn (by Kevin Flower of New Zealand) * Run a membership incentive programme * Have an excellent club program. Click on the club program link to use the wikicity for collaborative club program planning. * Run a public seminar on "public speaking" at your local library. Hand out evaluation forms with phone numbers and e-mail addresses so you can follow up * Run a Speechcraft. For the ins and outs, click on the link elsewhere on the main page. * List your club in the phone book under "Toastmasters". * Run "invite a friend" meetings or guest evenings. Remember to have "guest packs" available for guests to bring them up to speed. * Chat to the management at your work to get a group together (Thanks to Keryn House for this tip) * Many community newspapers also run "events" columns which are easy to get in to. See the section under Marketing. Make meetings fun * What is the ideal program for a Toastmasters club * Running theme meetings -- why they're a good idea and some ideas on themes * How to speed up a slow meeting * Table Topics Do your job well Run a fabulous meeting by being the best at what you do. Click on the link below if you are: * Toastmaster * Timekeeper Check out this free web-based timing light! click here! (the link is http://www.geocities.com/speechmakersclub/VirtualSpeechTimer/timer.htm) * Evaluators * Jokemaster * General Evaluator * How to propose a toast * Table Topics Master Click here for a Word document of all the meeting roles (thanks again to Graeme Peddle). Of course, you should * Have an excellent website club site The committee should be running the show smoothly: * Committee Checklist by date! What should you be doing this month? Use this handy calendar! * Sergeant-at-Arms * Secretary * Treasurer * VP Public Relations VPPR * VP Membership VPM * VP Education VPE For planning your year, click here to download an excellent Excel planning spreadsheet. (Thanks to Graeme Peddle) * President All presidents need [this -- it's a DCP planning sheet. If you haven't done so, go to the official TMI training site. * Immediate Past President IPP Get help if you need it How to help a low membership club (2 MB download) Run a High Performance Leadership programme * See what District 74 is doing with SAQA. =The Larger Toastmasters World= Speech competions Find a competition near you! * Competition season is around September / October and again in April / May. * The September season is the Humorous / Tall Tales competitions, and culminates in a conference held in each district in October / November. See Current events for details * The April / May season also culminates in a district conference, held in June or July. This is the International Speech Competition, the Evaluation competition and the Table Topics Competition. * The winner of the International Speech competition competes against Toastmasters around the world to find the world champion of public speaking at an annual convention, usually held in North America in August. * For feedback from the most recent conference, click on the Current events link on the left hand side of the page (or just click the link) How to run them * How to run a successful speech competition Curved balls * If nobody arrives at the Area competition Judging * All you ever needed to know about Judging a speech competition. How to compete successfully * To win competitions, see the section under "be a better speaker" Conferences * Are you on the committee to run your next conference? Check out: * How to run a successful Toastmasters conference Conference 2005 feedback * Be a virtual conference delegate at Current events or Conference 2005 Conference details from districts around the world It's conference season. For a conference happening near you, go to Current events "Twinned" clubs from around the world. * Are you collaborating with another club elsewhere in the world? Use this wikicity to collaborate effectively. Do you see the "edit" button on the right hand side, and just above the section heading? click on it and see what happens! * Accenture Clubs from around the world * Ernst and Young Clubs from around the world. Speechcraft Speechcraft -- running them, selling them, making them work Speakers' Bureaux * How to set up and publicise a Speakers' Bureau Gavel Clubs * What they are and how to start them. Know something about this? click "edit" and contribute please. Youth Leadership =External links / resources= * Visit and take your time with the official Toastmasters International site, it has so much that is useful - dig around and find some jewels: Toastmasters International official site * If you need timing lights, here are some web-based ones. They work brilliantly -- even on my Mac! http://www.geocities.com/speechmakersclub/VirtualSpeechTimer/timer.htm * Get District 74 news and the District 74 Calendar here: Toastmasters southern Africa * The best little blog on the web: http://ah-um-er.blogspot.com/ now has a podcast! * Toastmasters mailing list * The District 74 (southern Africa) Yahoo Groups site is worth a visit: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dist74dg/ * Free and easy to use toastmaster website hosting: http://www.freetoasthost.org * Useful Toastmasters downloads: Toastmasters Resources This Wikicity started as just a District-74 resource. But the original WikiCity creator, User:Erich Viedge, thought it would be better to have a global WikiCity covering all 200,000 Toastmasters, not just those in southern Africa. = Administering the business of Toastmasters = Please help expand these sections Click "Edit" and add your bit Club admin * How to coach office-bearers (a President / VPE who is underperforming) Area and Division admin * How to coach office-bearers (a President / VPE who is underperforming) * How to motivate clubs to achieve their goals Marketing Toastmasters * Marketing is a collection of pages that has marketing resources for your club, area and district. Share your tips / tricks and resources with other PROs in the Marketing forum. * Start a club: District 74 PDG Tim Knights and Anella Grimbeek have prepared an excellent document to help you start a new club. Get it here: Proactive Club Formation * How to set up and publicise a Speakers' Bureau = This site's FAQ and your club / District site = What's a Wiki? Click here and find out. Features of this site: * It's FREE * NO registration required * Anybody can edit / contribute * It's VERY useful * It has content for experienced and inexperienced toastmasters * It even has TIMING LIGHTS * It's user-friendly * It's YOURS. Your District Site is vital * Your District site is best for marketing Toastmasters in your District. * It's also best for hosting official District business -- the member-specific, club-specific and district-specific information that we all need -- but that the World Wide Toastmasters community doesn't need and isn't interested in. * The District site needs to host the District's speakers' bureau, for example Link your site to this Wikicity! On the other hand, do you really want to re-write a whole bunch of information for your site that's on practically every decent Toastmasters site in the world? If you want your District site to be truly useful, fill it with useful resources! And this Wikicity is a useful resource! Some ideas: * Use this site to host FAQs (like the one for new speakers) * Come here for ideas (for Table Topics, or Themes for meetings, for example) * You can find Tips Per Assignment for C&L speeches as well as meeting roles. * If your members have general questions, they will be better served here at the Wikicity! Look for the resources you need, or would like to share. If they're already there, use them or add to them. If not, simply add whatever you've got. You do this by clicking on the "edit" buttons sprinkled around the page (often near the top or on the right hand side). Then you type away. If you like, you can create a login name so other users can track the contributions you make. But you don't have to if you don't want to. Have a blast! -- Erichv 07:44, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) = disclaimer = The names "Toastmasters International," "Toastmasters," and the Toastmasters International emblem are trademarks protected in the United States, Canada, and other countries where Toastmasters Clubs exist. Unauthorized use is prohibited.